No Blizzard Too Big
by Nubocrumble
Summary: Elsa was born with supernatural powers to creat ice. She found herself unable to emotionally connect with any one, until now. As she goes through a difficult and painful series of events will Jack Frost be able to keep her stable, and be the warmth her heart needs? (Ch. 1 p.1 & 2 Edited by Hamish Pickering Ch. 2- Chloe Jeffery Williams)
1. Chapter 1: you're not a monster

Elsa screamed and threw her pillow to the other side of the room. It was frozen solid, and she watched through teary eyes as it shattered against her bedroom wall. She felt ridiculous as she stroked the side of her face in an effort to warm it, knowing that no warm could come from her with her icy cold hands. She stopped immediately, dreading what would happen if her hands connected with her tears. Elsa ran over to perform her regular routine, when things like this happened. She got her gloves and quickly put them on, snatched a match from her bedside cabinet and struck it on the bricks of the fire place, lighting the dry logs within.

While sitting on a small wooden stool in front of the fire she faintly remembered hearing from within her reclusive anti-paradise, a couple of servants talking about a young man falling into a frozen river by a small village in the mountains. She thought of the pain he must have endured in the severe, bitter coldness. Although she was only twelve, she was incredibly mature, her wiseness hardly contrasted by many far older than her.

Elsa was one of two princesses, Anna being the second and youngest of the two, of Arendelle. It was a beautiful kingdom that sat comfortably in the western isles. The kingdom did look small from afar but its boundaries spread far out over the mountain that shrouded and protected it, and across the deep fjord that made it in accessible to those with out a boat. Many, in the past, had tried to take it from those who lived there. But with the will and courage of the people they would fail miserably.

For almost all of her life, Elsa had been by her self, locked away from the outside world. She hid from those her powers could hurt, which in her mind was everyone. She had to live with the fear and pain her powers could, and had, caused.

She sat alone in silence when all of a sudden she heard a tapping from the window. She quickly looked to see a teenage boy floating at the window. He had hair as white as snow, with little flecks of frost sprinkled throughout it. He was pale, and was wearing a brown cloak that was frozen around the edges. He wasn't making any movements to show that he wanted to hurt her, he just floated there. Smiling. Elsa walked curiously to the window, and the boy waved. Still smiling. Elsa was scared by the sudden movement and julted back. The boy could see her distress and waved his hand in front of the window, creating sparks of frost that were so beautiful they looked like flowers. Gradually these flurries and swirls formed words.

"My name is jack!"

It said. Elsa looked amazed to see another like her, Jack could see her happiness and repeated the previous procedure. The words disappeared and created new ones.

"Why are you sad?"

Elsa could see that Jack meant no harm in fact would almost understand her, so with out delay she opened the window to let him in. He flew in and landed on the window sill.

"I'm Elsa, I really shouldn't be letting you in," said Elsa, worried "only my parents are aloud in here and I don't want to hurt you,"

"Why would you hurt me?" Jack asked.

Elsa ran to grab her stool and sat in front of him.

"I was born with special powers that made ice and snow out of thin air! Much like you can! But they're getting stronger and I am afraid of them and what they can do, what they could turn me into!" She explained.

"Why?" Asked Jack inquisitively.

"Because they're dangerous," Elsa said.

"What's the danger in a bit of fun?"

"You obviously have not known the pain I know. when I was young my sister and I were really close and I told her everything! Even about my powers. When she got older she would come to me every night so we could play in the snow! We would go to the ballroom, I would make it and ice rink and I would make snow gently rain from the ceiling! It was a lot of fun!" Elsa explained.

"But?" Asked Jack, not quite understanding.

"But one night I struck her, only her head so she still lives but... If I had struck her heart she wouldn't be so lucky," Elsa stopped.

Feeling the gut retching feeling she felt when it happened, she backed herself away into a corner.

"you need to leave, you're not safe here. I'm a monster! You need to leave!"

Elsa curled up in the corner crying. Jack went to her and hugged her and Elsa some how felt warm.

"You don't need to be afraid Elsa, your powers aren't evil and you aren't a monster! You need to stop concealing them! Let it go... It's ok,"

Jack kissed her on the forehead and noticed she had fallen asleep. He picked her up, grabbed a new pillow and tucked her in.

"Goodnight Elsa," he said "Sweet dreams,"

He turned to the window and waved his hand. The window swung open and he flew out. Jack came back once again the next week, and they talked of the kingdom and how beautiful it was. Elsa found it some what difficult to make conversation with Jack as most of the time he wouldn't know what she was talking about, never the less they talked way through the night and Jack found out new things that he could learn from experience. He felt gracious towards Elsa for her help and Elsa in return felt pride in jack. He made her happy like no one had in years, and for the first time in her life she felt warm.

Jack did not return the next week. Or the one after, in fact he didn't return to Arendelle for at least another six years.


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Despair

Elsa was lost. She paced and pondered and worried. Two weeks her parents had told her and it had been at least three. She waited and waited. Day upon day. Hour upon hour, wondering where they could be.

"Elsa, we're back!" she hoped her father would say. "We got held up with trade and had to stay an extra week."

"But as a sort of pay back we bought you these new gloves," she hoped her mother would say while hugging her.

And yet there was nothing; no knock, no whisper, not even a note left under the door. All this worrying made Elsa tired so she sat on her bed, but so full of fright she froze it beneath her.  
Quickly, she sprung up and bumped the wardrobe freezing it too. She became so angry that she shouted and soon the whole room was covered in ice.

She fell back onto the door and slid down to sit. Someone knocked.

"Elsa please, I know you're in there," it was Anna "People have been asking where you've been...they say have courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you! Just let me in!"

Elsa weeped she felt so lost. All she wanted was answers.

"We only have each other, just you and me. So, what are we going to do?" Elsa could hear Anna's voice crack as she began to weep also. "Do you want to build a snow man?"

She wanted to scream and shout at Anna for trying to persist at getting into the room, but she could tell this wasn't the time. Elsa just sat there, silent. As she always did when Anna spoke to her, waiting for her to leave. Eventually that did happen. Elsa was once again alone.

An hour passed and Elsa was still sitting at the door, when she heard a tap at the window. Elsa looked up and saw a face she hadn't seen in years - it was Jack. She immediately stood up and ran to the window and let him in. They hugged and Elsa was about to ask where he'd been, until she saw his face.

"Are you ok?" he asked in what seemed to be a worried tone.

"Yes, of course. Why? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I was flying around this kingdom - Corona, I think it was, and saw the queen crying. I listened to the conversation she and the king were having and heard that her sister had died. Then the king asked if they should go to Arendelle to pay their respects and she said that she probably couldn't handle it!" Jack said in a rush.

Elsa realised that Corona was the kingdom of her aunt, and soon enough connected the dots that her mother had died.

"Did she say how?" Elsa asked pressingly.

"Why do you -" Jack said, interrupted by Elsa.

"I said, did she say _how?!"_ Elsa shouted. As she yelled a sheet of snow exploded from beneath her feet.

"Their boat sank," Jack said hesitantly.

"No," Elsa gasped, realising both her parents were dead. She fell into Jack's arms crying. All the ice covering the room began to shatter and crack and a snow storm began to whirl through the space around them.

"The funeral was today. I went...it was nice," Jack said trying to comfort her.

"Jack why is life so unfair?" Elsa asked.

"It's ok, I'll be here! No blizzard too big can _ever_ keep me away from you,"  
Jack kept his word. After that day, he would visit once a week and they would both keep each other up to date on what they were doing. As the months passed Elsa grew ever more beautiful, and Jack became very fond of her. Elsa also grew fond of Jack, but neither thought the other should know.

Three years had passed and Jack was making his usual visit. Except something was different about Elsa. She sat on a seat in front of the fire, waiting for Jack to tap on the window, which he did. She got up and let him in.

"Hello, old friend!" Jack said.

"Hello, Jack." She said despondently.

"Are you ok?" he asked, noticing something wasn't quite right.

"Jack, I need to tell you something. It's scaring me,"

Jack flew and grabbed a stool which he sat in front of Elsa. He looked at her while she just looked at her hands, twiddling her thumbs.

"Jack this year I turned twenty," Elsa began.

"Yes you did, well done," Jack said jokingly, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Not now Jack," Elsa said "now I won't blame you for not knowing this, but twenty is the legal age when a princess can become queen."

"Oh," Jack realised "When is it happening?"

"Tomorrow," Elsa said, "Tomorrow is to be the day when this palace shall open it's gates for many years. And the day that I shall become queen,"

"Well isn't that good?" Jack asked, slightly confused as to why this was an issue.

"Jack I can't conceal my powers!" Elsa said, suddenly looking at Jack in the eyes.

"Why should you have to?"

"Because the people will _fear _them, Jack! Don't you see? They - they will accuse me of witchcraft and burn me, or hang me or something!" Elsa said tearing up. "And that scares _me_,"

Jack put his hand on Elsa shoulder and lifted her chin up with his finger.  
"Elsa, I haven't spent all this time with you just to see you killed for a crime that you are not committing," he comforted. "Although you maybe scared you will be fine! Just stay calm, doing anything but will bring out your powers,"

"Thank you, Jack," Elsa said.

"Just remember I will always be there for you. No blizzard too big, ok?" he affirmed.

"No blizzard too big," she replied.

Jack hugged her and kissed her on the forehead as a sign of affection. Then he quickly tried to change the subject.

"Did Anna visit again today?" He asked.

"No, not today. She was probably too excited about tomorrow," Elsa answered.

"That's understandable, I mean how long has it been since the gates were open?"

"I don't ever know," Elsa replied chuckling.

"You're going to be a great queen. You know that right?"

"I do hope so. Mother and Father left behind some big shoes to fill, I mean literally! My father had massive feet,"

Jack laughed, after which there was silence. Jack and Elsa just stared at each other until eventually Elsa spoke.

"Now I must sleep! I have a big day tomorrow."

"I agree, sleep is the best medicine for nerves. Wait, you can't really sleep through this can you.

Elsa laughed as she let Jack out and wished him farewell in her normal way. Elsa felt confident that everything would go extremely well as she did not know what would ensue at her coronation. She putt out the fire and walked to a candle stick and shperical makeup cast that were sitting on her dressing table. She picked them up and held them like she would, the Crown Jewels. Nothing happened. Elsa smiled and put them down, and while in good spirits went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Coronation

Elsa woke the next morning to see many ships docking in the fjord. She recognised most of them, from the mighty battle ships of the southern and northern isles to the small and humble training ships of the eastern isles and Wessleton. She also noticed the royal ship fleet of Corona which meant either her aunt or her cousin Rapunzel was coming. This made her excited, as she hadn't seen that side of the family for a good while. The she realised, she hadn't seen many people for a while. She then started to notice the sheer amount of ships docking.

"Are there really this many people coming?" She thought.

She knew that if she lost control that every one in the land would know about it. She became more nervous by the minute. She decided to out her mind at ease by getting ready. She ate the breakfast left of the table by the butler. Then she bathed, put on her dress, her coronation cloak that stretched far too long for her liking and finally her gloves. She looked in the mirror to see how she looked. The dress was an Irish green and had a swirling pattern on the top and bottom, her cape was purple and had a bright blue pendent holding it together. Then she noticed that she hadn't done her hair, so she put it into a plated but at the back.

Elsa decided she needed some fresh air, so she walked out onto the veranda and looked over the fjord once again. She then remembered the words her father had said to her many times when she was young, and recited them.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be," she walked over to the candle stick and make up case to practice with her powers once again. "Conceal, don't feel, put on a show. One wrong move and every one will know,"

Slowly the objects froze in her hands and Elsa put them down disappointed.

"It's only for today," she said to calm herself down. "But it's agony to wait," she groaned.

She finally made her decision and for the first time in forever opened her bedroom door and gave the order for the gates to be opened. She slowly began her way down the hall to get to the chapel. As she did so she continuously recited her fathers instructions. She walked down a flight of stairs and out into the court yard. There were a massive amount of people who had left an aisle for her to walk through. The whole walk to the church she thought about Jack, It seemed to comfort her. When she eventually arrived the bells began to rang. She made her way inside and up the aisle she smiled and nodded to all the people in the rows until finally reaching the priest at the end. She heard the choir above singing beautifully and the Crown Jewels lying on their pillow. She finally noticed Anna, looking very puffed as if shed been running a long distance. It was a strange feeling seeing Anna after all these years and seeing how much she'd grown up. She saw how beautiful she had gotten and realised her white strip of hair that was given to her on the night her head was frozen. This made Elsa extremely nervous and not realise that the priest was looking at her, and that she was reaching for the Crown Jewels.

"Your majesty, the gloves," said the priest.

Elsa hesitantly took them off and, with shaking hands, took the Jewels. The priest recited the Latin prayer for her coronation and named her Queen Elsa of Arendelle. And just at that moment the Jewels began to feeze, Elsa put them back on the pillow and shoved her hands in the gloves. She turned and looked at the crowd and the at Anna, who seemed to be interested in Elsa's gloves. Seeing she couldn't get Anna's attention she turned away and walked down the aisle. She smiled and thanked the people in the chapel who congratulated her as she left.

***  
"Because it _can't_!" Elsa pressed.

Talking to Anna wasn't exactly new but it was something she hadn't done it for a long time. Elsa had realised how much she had in common with Anna, they talked of the party and their love of company. Elsa was asked to dance by the duke of Wessleton but Elsa explained that she didn't know how so Anna did for her. Elsa watched and laughed at the dukes Pitiful dance moves and Anna's confusion. Anna came back and confessed her fondness of Elsa and wished it could be the same forever.

"Can you excuse me for a moment," Anna said beginning to cry.

Anna walked off and Elsa was left feeling upset, she wanted to spend all her time with Anna and the rest of the kingdom but she knew that it was impossible until she could control her powers. She looked up to gather herself when she suddenly noticed a cloaked figure standing in the shadows. He raised his hand and beckoned her toward him. She obeyed and followed him to an empty room, there were a lot of those in the palace.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" Elsa asked.

The mysterious man took off his hood and turned to Elsa, it was Jack.

"Hello your majesty! Nice work at the coronation!" He said smiling.

"Firstly Jack, you don't have to call me majesty, and secondly what the hell are you doing here?" Elsa asked.

Jack sniggered explaining he couldn't her big by so quickly. Elsa smiled and hugged Jack, but then looked at him seriously.

"I'm not saying this because I don't like your company jack but, are there other things you could be doing? Apart from seeing me? Because although I adore you-well not adore- I don't mean that, I love you! Wait not love it's just!"

"Elsa," Jack said calmingly. "Slow down!"

"Ok, I don't want to think that I'm stopping you from living," Elsa explained.

"You don't need to worry about that, Elsa you _are_ my life!" Jack said half smiling.

"I'm not used to this, Jack! All these people, I love it but I'm not used to it!" Elsa said hanging her head.

"You'll warm to it very quickly," Jack said.

"Wrong choice of words," Elsa said smirking.

"Sorry," said Jack.

"Look Jack I need to go! And I think you do too! Don't want the guards to catch you!" Elsa said quickly.

"Oh yeah right! Enjoy the company of others! Just one more thing!" Jack said.

"Yes?"

"Am I still aloud to come to your room?" Asked Jack.

"Oh Jack! Of course! Now go quick!" Elsa said shoving him into the hall.

They parted ways and Elsa walked back into the ballroom. She was making her way through the crowd when suddenly a very flustered Anna bumped into her, holding hands with a man she didn't know.


	4. Chapter 4 Freedom

Chapter 4:

Jack obviously didn't obey Elsa and snuck back around into the ballroom to keep an eye on her. He stood at the very back of the room and looked for her, he eventually found her talking to a man and a girl both with red hair. At some point Jack had figured out how to lip-read and at one point saw Elsa saying 'Anna'.

"So that's Anna," Jack thought to himself.

He saw the conversation begin to get heated and hoped that Elsa could keep herself together. He saw Elsa walk toward the door and tell the guards that the party had ended. Suddenly Anna grabbed Elsa's glove and started yelling at her. He saw Elsa plead to Anna to return the glove but she refused, so Elsa attempted a quick get away, but Anna kept yelling at her. Elsa finally lost control.

"I said _**enough!**_" Elsa yelled and she sprayed ice spikes all around her.

Jacks stomach sank as he heard whispers from the people that she was a sorceress. Elsa ran out and Jack slipped into the hallway again to get out to find her. He eventually found a window and flew out of it. He flew, as fast as he could, to the courtyard. He saw her stumbling through the masses as they tried to get her attention, but she fell back onto a fountain freezing it. All the people became scared and cautious. One of the dukes ran out of the palace yelling:

"Seize her!"

Jack watched as she pleaded for them to leave her be, but instead fired a bolt of ice freezing the platform the duke stood upon.

"Monster!" he cried, "Seize her!"

She ran out of the courtyard through a door in one of the spires and out to a small nook at the back of the castle. Jack watched as Anna and the other man quickly pursued Elsa. Elsa backed onto the Fjord freezing it beneath her feet she mad an ice bridge as she ran to the other side. Jack followed her into the woods, and up the steep hill. Elsa didn't stop running until she reached a small cave in the North Mountain. The cave was small and winded around to a rise leading to the top of the mountain. Jack watched Elsa talking to herself and then he realised she was free. She wasn't lamenting she was celebrating. He watched as she threw off her glove and cape and used her powers to make beautiful patterns in the sky. She was twirling and dancing, it was the happiest Jack had ever seen her. She even began to build, that's what amazed jack the most. She built a bridge and then even built herself a castle. He flew over to the porch she had made and knocked on the door. After waiting a little while, Elsa opened the door and was shocked to find him standing there.

"Jack! How did you find me?" Elsa exclaimed.

"I may or may not have followed your instructions," Jack said sheepishly.

"Jack!"

"I'm sorry I wanted to see you again!" Jack explained.

"That's sweet but you saw what I did!"

"Yeah, are you ok?"

"Never been better! But I could have hurt her jack!" Elsa said slightly scared.

"But you didn't, and you're ok, so that's what matters," Jack comforted.

"Thank you," Elsa said beginning to smile. "Now I'm going to need some sleep! Being a snow queen is hard work,"

"Snow queen?" Jack chuckled. "You've even got a name for yourself!"

"Well it makes sense, I'm technically a queen, but all I have that relies on me is my ice and snow. Therefore, the snow queen," Elsa explained.

"Hey! I rely on you!" Jack said. Elsa just glared at him.

"You, Jack _Frost_?" Elsa smirked.

"Fair point, your majesty," Jack laughed, bowing.

"Please call me Elsa! Now go! I have to sleep!" Elsa said.

"All right! Don't think I'm staying away though!" Jack promised.

"Why would I think that about you Jack!" Elsa chuckled.

Jack flew out of the castle and down to a rock behind the mountain. He landed on the rock and rolled over to sleep. Elsa however could not sleep. She continued to pace around her castle, wondering if the people of Arendelle would come looking for her. It's not like she had done anything to hurt them. She only froze a fountain, the veranda and a minor strip of the ballroom. She knew that Anna would come after her, no doubt. Her mind suddenly moved to the prophecy, the story that every young child had been told in Arendelle. The prophecy foretold that one spring a curse would sweep over the land, and it would freeze.

"That's foolish," Elsa thought. "I'm not that powerful,"

She decided to sleep, like she had intended. She flung her hand in the air; snowflakes and blue streams of light danced around the air and swirled around until it formed a bed. She walked to her bed and lied there, thinking of her freedom and how happy she was. She thought of how Jack would protect her, how he always protected her. She loved Jack, she loved him dearly, but couldn't get the courage to tell him. Slowly but surely she fell asleep. She dreamed of her ice flowing around in a beautiful dance around her head. It's softness and yet it's harshness, the beauty of it forming icicles around frost covered caves and mountains. The snow drifting across the sky, freezing rivers that reflect the beautiful moon on the winter nights. She felt pleasure in her powers for the first time in her life.

"So what if the land is frozen!" She thought. "It will be _my _ice! It's not like I want to hurt anyone!"

Elsa woke feeling fresh, with a rush of excitement flew through her, she laughed and span around the room, as she did so, ice flew around, gliding across the walls and bouncing of the roof. She truly felt free of regrets and fear, like the night before except more powerful. She ran out to the veranda and screamed with delight. Her thoughts were frayed but happy, she shot bolts of ice at the ground watching snow flying up into the air. She stood there looking out over the frozen mountains, she was so happy she wanted to share it with Jack, so she went inside to wait for him.


End file.
